


For the Once and Future King

by Mischel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Magic, Poetry, inspired by the whole show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Merlin and Arthur and their lives and destinies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Once and Future King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) This is my first story published on ao3, I usually post only on fanfiction.net, but I decided to give it a try here because almost 50% of fanfics I read are on here. Anyway, I wrote this poem a very long time ago, but I'm still proud of it. If you read it, enjoy!

For the Once and Future King

He was not an ordinary boy  
so much care and so much joy.  
He was Arthur Pendragon.  
Trained to kill, since he was born,  
always fought and always won.

But deep in heart he knew one thing.  
Without mother, brother, friend or twin,  
he was alone.  
Till one new boy, same age, came in,  
dark hair, blue eyes, scarf and thin,  
and with wide grin, he liked to tease him,  
but he had good heart.  
His name was... Merlin

This boy's grown up to Arthur's friend,  
they fought together across whole land,  
in the name of friendship and good men,  
For the love of Camelot.

But there was magic in Merlin's heart.  
Such a great power with, he could fight.  
But just one idea in his mind,  
to protect Arthur.

Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon,  
told Merlin to protect young Pendragon.  
And Merlin did as he was told,  
in life, in death, in pain and cold.  
For Arthur.

The Druids had given him one other name,  
mysterious, powerful, he was proud of this  
'Cause there wasn't any name same,  
That name was... Emrys.

His destiny was foretold,  
Long time before he was born-  
-most powerful the world will ever know.

To protect the Once and the Future King,  
put him on throne and let magic back in,  
Merlin waited and with wide grin,  
he was looking at his friend, his only king.

Many years left behind some secrets,  
Though Merlin trusted Arthur the deepest,  
They were friends in good and bad,  
In many battles Arthur had led,  
his army and Merlin by his side.

But in that last battle, though they have won,  
Merlin wasn't there, he was gone.  
He had to find a crystal cave and save them all,  
As Merlin, Emrys, the last Dragonlord.

But he was late and Mordred came,  
who he could now to blame?  
Mordred stabbed him and became,  
Arthur's murderer.

Though as always, Merlin tried his best,  
He couldn't heal the wound in Arthur's chest.  
It was fatal.

So Merlin told Arthur with tears in eyes,  
his secret, his magic, his very life.  
Arthur thought that Merlin lies,  
but then he understood.

After Kilgharrah said, there's nothing to do,  
Merlin lost his last hope and as best as he knew,  
He layed Arthur in a small boat,  
to let his friend float on the lake of Avalon.

With tears streaming down his whole face,  
Merlin left Arthur to rest in that place.  
As Merlin left, his heart broke into pieces,  
no more lies, and no more secrets,  
But there was a hope.

A hope, he knew one day will fulfill  
through fire, cold and even rain,  
Merlin, Emrys is willing to wait until,  
His great King will rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you've already found out I'm not native speaker... when I wrote this poem, I was probably 14 so I apologize for anything wrong with grammar. I'm 17 now.


End file.
